Spend the Night
by Kristina Chang
Summary: well... PG jus in case... Relena's lost sumthing, and she wants Heero to spend the night? Please R&R...


WARNINGS: I was really hyper when I wrote this, so um..I'll be talking a lot .. stuff at end.if u get there.  
  
Started 04-01-02  
  
Now .we begin.  
  
  
  
Spend the Night  
  
By Kristina Chang  
  
  
  
"You know I love you." A woman said to what seemed to be the darkness of her comfortably small bedroom. A man dressed in a green tank top and blue jeans stepped out from the shadowed corner. He looked at her with enquiry and raised his left eyebrow in question.  
  
" I'll always ALWAYS love you. Even if you don't love me. But..there's something I wanted to tell you. You're one of the only people I trust right now. And I've already told he others." She didn't mention that everyone else (namely Duo, Wufei, Quatre. You'll see why) had TOTALLY freaked out when she told them. Oh, well. The guy looked at her, with an expressionless face. But she knew he was urging her to continue. 'Cold as ever. The bastard. But I love him.' (insert the insane and maniacal laughter of the authoress, me, as she gasps for breath and struggles to continue writing) "Umm..well..uh..you see."  
  
"Just spit it out." He ground out in his monotone voice. (can he DO that?)  
  
"OK, Heero. Geez. Uh.well.I.uh.kinda. *mumble* *mumble* lost *mumble* (softly) it to *mumble*." she coughed when she finished. Then she looked at him innocently and smiled like an angel and acted like nothing was amiss. Heero looked at her blankly as he did not comprehend anything she'd just said.  
  
"Relena. Slower. Louder." Heero growled out.  
  
*sigh* " I. lost it to *mumble*" she spoke soft, like before, but clearer this time. Well, until the last word.  
  
"Who."  
  
"....Trowa." (O,o;;;) Relena seemed to find the floor very interesting. (Toldja ya'd see..)  
  
*chirp chirp* (- extreme silence as Heero's reaction is slow as all men are..oh, no offense, of course)  
  
That answer hit Heero like a gundam on the loos. Then he growled low in his throat. ' TROWA! The bastard. I told him to take care of her, not make love to her.' "I'm gonna kill him." Heero growled out unknowingly.  
  
" No! Heero. Don't do that. He's one of your best friends." Relena nearly yelled in alarm. (insane laughter heard,again,from authoress, me)  
  
"So." Heero's monotone voice again. He was the Perfect Soldier making plans. A very very bad thing. (AHHHH!!!!!!)  
  
"So?! You can't! Please Heero, don't do it." Relena pleaded, nearly begging. Heero immediately softened up, not letting it show on his face though. Whenever Relena pleaded, no one could say "no".  
  
"Fine." One word.  
  
"Oh Thank you, Heero." Relena went up to him and hugged him  
  
SENSOR OVERLOAD  
  
Being so close to Relena put him in a state of near shock. The smell of her hair, the feel of having her hug him, the smell of HER. He was about to lose all control and just kiss her. He had to get away from her, and fast. Heero stepped back to get out of her embrace and kept backing until he bumped into the wall. But Relena didn't let go and followed him instead. "Heero. why are you going away? Stay with me. Please?"  
  
Heero growled. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Why did you do it?" Questioning not really in his voice.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't really know. Not quite sure." Relena leaned in close to Heero's ear and whispered into it, causing her breath to caress and blow into it making Heero shudder slightly. But Relena caught it. "Does.it really.matter?" Relena asked huskily. (laughter! *gasp*gasp*wheeze*wheeze* laughter! *gasp*gasp*wheeze*wheeze*sigh* finished..)  
  
" N.Yes." Heero managed to let out shakily.  
  
"Are you.really.sure?" Relena questioned back, her eyes smoldered by lust and passion for him.  
  
" N.of COURSE I'm sure." (are you REALLY? I don't think you wanted to say that)  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Relena stated almost coldly and (very) abruptly moved away from Heero to sit in front of her vanity mirror, but her eyes remained ever stormy and cloudy.  
  
'Huh? Wait! No. come back.' Heero was almost gasping for breath, and trying to do it quietly too, but it wasn't working.  
  
"You can sit on my bed if you want, Heero. If you want." Relena proceeded to brush her hair as if nothing had happened.  
  
'How the hell does she DO that?'  
  
"It's easy actually. Being VFM gives me lots of practice of control."  
  
'OOP. I said that out loud?! Damn! Oh well. What's done is done.' Heero remained unmoving, though, next to the wall.  
  
"Well, Heero. If you're not going to move, OR sit on my bed, get out then. Or.you can spend the night. With me." Relena was forceful, almost angry in the beginning, but she got innocent- like towards the end of her words. She looked at him in the mirror. Heero started to walk towards the balcony doors.  
  
"Hey Heero." Relena called out before he left, and he stopped with his hands on the handle, door slightly open, a breeze blowing in from the sliver. "if you walk our now, you'll never get another chance. oh, and don't bother coming back then. You'll have been reassigned." Relena continued to brush her hair and spoke calmly.  
  
Heero hesitated a moment, then as he came to a decision and made up a reason for it ('Oh Hell.'), closed the door, turned around and practically pounced on Relena, kissing her greedily on her neck. Relena muttered what sounded like, "finally." And the two made their way over to her bed as Heero spent the night. (^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
Finished 04-03-02  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing not mine.  
  
A.N.: umm... yeah. I was kinda hyper. Tell me what you think. It's weird the sudden change in her moods. But I kinda like this story. I think it's my funniest yet. I just suddenly came up with this story that day. So I wrote it down. I know some of you think it majorly sucks. Please tell me. I haven't received reviews yet. And I dunno what people think. Please R+R.  
  
Kristina Chang 


End file.
